A Tragic Love
by SolidSnake4444
Summary: A love story that ends in tragedy between a man named Tamahome and a girl named Kagome.
1. Chapter 1 Just Friends

**A Tragic Love**

Intro:

This is a love story between two friends that ends in tragedy between a man named Tamahome and a girl named Kagome. This story was made to bring emotion to people so I would suggest to read to the end. My writing isn't very good if you ask me but I feel the ending is very powerful.

This story is broken up into chapters. The author's notes are included in the last chapter.

Please read through the whole story to get the full effect. I even lay out the meaning at the end of the story. If you skip around you will miss something important you should have saw. This story can teach you some important things in life.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.

--------------

**Chapter 1: Just Friends**

"You know there is something I want to tell you"

"Whats that"

"I kinda like you"

Tamahome and Kagome were IMing each other one warm night in August. Tamahome thought it was time to confess his love for Kagome. He wanted to take that chance now that school was out and he didn't have to see her in person. He waited with baited breath for her response.

Kagome sat there dumbfounded looking at the computer screen. Had Tamahome really said he likes me? She scrolled up the IM box to check if she read it correctly. She had. She was excited, the man she loved had told her he had feelings for her.

"i like you 2" she responded with typical IMing grammar mistakes.

Kagome was releaved that she finally got her feelings out. She began to imagine Tamahome and her under the stars cuddling. "Teehee, what am I thinking? Its not gonna happen, no one has ever cared that much for me before, whats different now?" she thought to herself. She began to hope that he would ask her out one day soon.

Tamahome was jumping with joy. She had responded to his feelings the same way and he was happy. But was this really what he wanted? He had just been dumped by his first girlfriend ever at the beginning of the summer so was these feelings towards Kagome true? Was it just cause Kagome was good friends with Tamahome? These thoughts raced through his mind as he tired to decide what he was going to do. She knew how he felt now so he had to do something.

Over the course of the summer the two friends talked everyday. They eventually got together to go see a movie, Tokyo Rat-Man, and Kagome didn't seem to enjoy it to much.

In just a week school was going to start. In the last week of August, Kagome couldn't get online so they continued their conversations on the phone. Tamahome felt his feelings growing but still wasn't sure if it was just him wanting you get over his last Girlfriend. Kagome was quickly falling in love and all she spoke about was Tamahome.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fateful First Month of Sc

**Chapter 2: The Fateful First Month of School**

Then September came and school started. Tamahome and Kagome were happy because they could see each other in person now everyday. This was a blessing to them and Kagome hung around Tamahome when ever she could. They even sat together at lunch.

Around the middle of September, one of Kagome's friends came up to Tamahome and told him that Kagome wanted to be asked out. During Lunch, Tamahome asked Kagome if this was true.

She replied that it was true. Tamahome was in distress. He was afraid to ask her out because he was still confused about his feelings. He remembered last year when he used to not like this girl because of her attitude. He did learn though that she was going through a hard time back then so it was understandable. Deep down she was a really nice girl. He was just afraid of being hurt again, to go out with someone then breakup. He told Kagome that he was scared because he didn't want to do it because he didn't want to break up ever and it would probably ruin their friendship if they did. She replied that she was not like his previous girlfriend and would not do something like that. Tamahome believed it, this girl was very dedicated in what she believed. It was a shame he heard so much about people not liking her. She was a really good person. Tamahome was one of the only people to actually care for her and would care for her if something happened to her.

That weekend over AIM the two were talking about how far they got with their past dates. Kagome said that she never kissed a guy and never wanted to cause all the past guys were not so nice. She explained how she always wanted to be kissed but never found a perfect person. Then she IMed Tamahome in a smaller font saying, "i wouldnt mind it if u kissed me."

Tamahome thought about this. He had never kissed a girl before either and he was seriously starting to get feelings for Kagome. He promised her that if they did go out, he would kiss her. Now the hard part would be in getting up the courage to do it.

That night in bed Tamahome thought about asking her out. He thought of all her strong points and realized she was a strong girl. She hardly ever cursed and she didn't make fun of people. The mark of a strong person. The only time he saw her making fun of people and cursing was back last year when she was having her hard time. Back then she was weak. Now she was perfect and strong. She also didn't make fun of his looks in a mocking way. She did it in such a way that she would point out something without making him feel bad. For example how his school uniform looked odd on him. She truly was a good person. He decided to ask her out on Friday.

During the week he was agitated. When ever he saw her smile at him he remembered that in a few days he would ask her out. He was especially nervous because he was taking a risk. He knew that all couples would eventually get into a fight, it was inevitable. He felt though that Kagome was strong enough to be able to stick it out instead of running away.

He knew that she would be strong enough that even if they did break up they could go back to their close friend relationship they had before. It would all work out.

On Thursday when they were going to leave school, Tamahome reached out for Kagome's hand and held it on the way to the bus. Kagome blushed cutely but was not able to hide the fact that she way happy.

And then the fateful day came; it was Friday. In the morning Kagome came over to Tamahome's locker.

"Hey Kagome, I have something I want to ask you today. It's very important,"stated Tamahome.

"Ok, what is it?" replied Kagome in her sweet voice.

Tamahome just stared at her. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'll tell you in Lunch," Tamahome said looking away embarrassed.

Kagome gave him a puzzled look but let it go.

All Tamahome could think about in class was what was going to happen in Lunch. He completely did not pay attention and the teachers were worried. Tamahome was always in good standings with his teachers so they knew that something was wrong but they didn't push it.

Lunch. The two of them went in together and sat down to eat lunch. They made small talk but Tamahome could not bring himself to ask.

"What is it you want to tell me?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," replied Tamahome, hating his weakness. He was always shy and he hoped he could overcome it soon.

He was really nervous now so when they talked about stuff he would do his nervous induced teehee's. During the conversation he would add teehee at the end to make it sound girly. He tried to stop but he was so nervous it couldn't control it. The bell rang and lunch ended.

Finally, the final bell rang and it was time to leave school. He knew he had to do it now. He couldn't delay any longer because he wanted to ask her in person and not over AIM. He was getting his stuff at his locker while Kagome came over, already packed, and asked what was it he had to tell her. He finished packing and closed his locker, after jerking his lock, and turned to her. He felt the courage building up in him. They started walking to the bus. He took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to go out with me?" said Tamahome with relief that he actually said it.

Kagome turned bright red and looked away and replied, "Yes, oh I love you!" and held his hand even tighter.

The two walked to the bus in silence. They then hugged and then parted. Tamahome felt relieved. He could tell she was happy just by her reaction. That made him happy. All he wanted was for Kagome to be happy. Even if they broke up he wanted her to be happy and to be there to share in her happiness and sadness as friends.

Kagome got home and instantly got online waiting for Tamahome to come on. She posted the news in her Xanga while she waited. She was overcome with joy. Tamahome had asked her out. She basked in the great news that she was now the girlfriend of the one she loved.


	3. Chapter 3 The Growing Love

**Chapter 3: The Growing Love**

Tamahome finally got on about twenty minutes later. He logged on AIM and was bombarded with IMs from Kagome. He smiled to himself and they talked for hours. It was a start to the best relationship Tamahome had every had. The date was 9-23-05.

The days past in school pretty quickly now. They were both happy so time flew. They would hold hands under the lunch table and Tamahome would sit there staring at Kagome's beauty even though she said she didn't like it.

Through these experiences Tamahome realized something. The more they talked and the more he found out about Kagome and the trust he knew he was able to give her lead him to feel something he never felt before. He truly felt in love. Gone was the doubt on if he really liked Kagome, he truly loved her now. He felt that she felt the same way to him. This was the greatest feeling he ever felt. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful girl.

One day when he was going to his locker, Kagome wasn't there. Tamahome thought the reason may be because she is sick. Two girls of a lower grade came up to him and asked him if he was Tamahome. He replied yes and the new girls squeaked to each other, "So this is the one Kagome likes!" and they walked away.


	4. Chapter 4 The Best Moment of All Time

**Chapter 4: The Best Moment of All Time**

About two weeks later she invited him to go to a movie with her. The movie was called The Samurai's Bride. He accepted and on a warm and clear night on Saturday they went to go see the movie. It was only a five minute walk from her house to the movies so they walked together holding hands. On the way they passed a park and Tamahome made a mental note that they should visit the park on the way back.

They arrived at the movies at last and bought their movie tickets. Luckily the theater was not crowded and so the two sat down in the back. Conveniently, there was only two chairs in the back so that insured it would only be them. The move started and Kagome rested her head on Tamahome's shoulder. They held hands and they both felt content. Kagome was thinking about how safe she felt when she was with Tamahome and Tamahome was thinking about how content and at peace it felt when he was with her. Even when they were just friends he always felt safe by her. The movie lasted about an hour and a half.

When it was finished, the two got up and stretched. Their eyes were locked and you could tell that the two were more interested in each other than the movie. Tamahome took Kagome's hand and they left. On the way home Tamahome suggested that they stop at the park. Kagome agreed and they went into the park.

They walked along the path chatting about nothing and flirting. Then Tamahome saw a nice bench along the path and decided to sit there. Kagome rested her head on Tamahome's left shoulder. The sky was beautiful, stars were shining in the sky and rays of moonlight could be seen all around. The air was nice and warm and the breeze was perfect. Everything was perfect. Tamahome looked over to his left to look at Kagome and saw her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted near his. They say the first kiss would present itself and it had to be perfect, well this was perfect. He slowly moved in and kissed Kagome on the lips slowly but gently. She didn't know it was coming and looked up at him. He was wondering if he did the right thing when she reached over and pulled him back in for another. This time it went deeper. It was Tamahome and Kagome's first kiss ever and it was full of passion. After kissing the second time they got brave and started to bring there tongues out a little farther. Everything was perfect. It was probably the best first kiss anyone could ever have.They pulled anyway and Tamahome caressed Kagome's hair and said very softly but with meaning, "I love you."

Kagome pulled herself closer to Tamahome and replied, "I love you too."

They then got up and walked the rest of the way home with their hands and hearts intertwined.

That night they both slept soundly in their beds, content and happy. They had both had their first kiss and it wasn't just a rushed thing. It was a memorable experience.


	5. Chapter 5 This Girl is The One For Me

**Chapter 5: This Girl is The One For Me**

For the weeks after that when ever they went out places they would be sure to kiss at least once. It was just that good of an experience. They also wanted to express the love they had for each other. They even took pictures together. Tamahome liked these pictures cause Kagome was always near him in them and he could relive the moments in the pictures.

One day in school, a friend of Kagome came up and invited both of them to a party on the twenty third of October. It was two days before Tamahome's birthday on the twenty fifth and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go. Kagome said it would be fun. Tamahome wasn't really a party person and considered this a good time to go. He wouldn't want to try out the party scene with anyone else but Kagome. He was learning to do a lot of things that he couldn't do before because of her. She was more than just a girlfriend and someone he loved dearly, she was like a mentor and teacher to him. He loved her with all of his heart.

On the twenty third, Kagome came over to Tamahome's house to get ready and take pictures. They took about ten pictures in total and Tamahome loved them. He was wearing a nice vest and Kagome was wearing a lovely dress. They got in a car and Kagome's mom brought them to the party.

It was great. Tamahome was not used to parties but this one was great. Kagome was especially beautiful and he could just sit there for hours just looking at her. They chatted and snuck in kisses but the most important event was the dancing. Tamahome was really shy about dancing in front of people. When alone he could pull of the best dances in the world but when there was something watching him...not gonna happen. Kagome convinced him to dance a few times and he was able to get over his shyness a little but could not break out into his best. He loved the slow dances though and enjoyed them even though he sometimes stepped on Kagome's feet. He considered the dances to be the best part because it helped him become more open to people and dancing. He promised himself that next time Kagome and him went to a dance he would show his full potential.

Then it was time to leave. Kagome's mom drove them home again. When they got home he helped her out of the car and stared into her eyes. He moved in slowly and kissed her goodbye. She said her goodbyes and walked up to the door and turned back. She waved goodbye and then went inside.

Later that night he found out that that was her first time being kissed goodbye and she loved it. She said how Tamahome wouldn't have been able to see how large she was smiling as she walked to the door.

Two days later and it was Tamahome's birthday. He met up with Kagome after school and went to go to the mall to pick up a gift he wanted. Kagome was especially beautiful today and that pleased Tamahome a lot. After picking up the gift, Tamahome's mom drove them home. During the ride home they kissed in the car. Tamahome's mom, on the thought of Kagome having to go home soon, brought us to her house. They were both disappointed but it was too late now to do anything. They said goodbye and parted ways. It was October twenty fifth, the last day Tamahome would see Kagome smile.


	6. Chapter 6 A Cruel Twist of Fate

**Chapter 6: A Cruel Twist of Fate**

That night he kicked himself for being so stupid not to have told his mom when he noticed that she passed our house. Seems like he had to go along way in terms of shyness and speaking out but with Kagome's help he felt he could do it. There was nothing he couldn't do with Kagome. He just regretted that they couldn't have spent more time together on his birthday.

The three days after school, Kagome wasn't there. She had fallen ill and was staying at home. They only could talk over AIM. Tamahome was starting to feel sick himself. It was during these days that two things happened. First Tamahome asked out Kagome to go to the dance that was happening on Friday, November 4. Second was that he had to decline Kagome's offer to go with her trick or treating on Halloween. He felt real bad about this but it couldn't be helped, he was sick and he didn't want to make Kagome any sicker.

The days past and he did not see Kagome again intill the next week of school. When they walked in Kagome avoided Tamahome and walked away. Tamahome was hurt. Was something wrong? He told her repeatedly that if she ever had a problem with him to tell him and he would fix it.

A few hours later and it was lunch time. They sat next to each other but Kagome was sitting looking away from Tamahome. When Tamahome asked what was wrong she said nothing. She looked like something was wrong though. Her hair had been dyed and just her overall look looked sad and unkempt. Something was defiantly up.

On Tuesday after school he got fed up with this and asked her on AIM, "Whats wrong with you Kagome, do you want to break up or something? I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. Whats the matter?"

She replied, "No i dont want to break up with you. I never want to break up with you forever. its just im going through a hard time now."

Tamahome wasn't convinced, "Then prove it to me tomorrow by telling me you love me to my face," he interjected.

She agreed.

The next day, Wednesday, she sat at another Lunch table and didn't tell him what he needed to hear. She also didn't log onto AIM that night. What was wrong?

Thursday after school she was on. He asked again, "Kagome do you want to break up?"

After a slight pause she said the words he never wanted to hear in his life, "yes i think it would be for the best."

Tamahome was hurt beyond words. He managed to respond, "Ok, I won't put up a fight if thats what you really want on one condition, if we can still be friends." He hoped that she would say yes.

"Of course we can," she responded then signed off.


	7. Chapter 7 Everything was Back to Normal

**Chapter 7: Everything was Back to Normal**

The couple had gone out exactly one month and eleven days. They broke up on 11/3, a day before the dance that Tamahome had bought her a corsage for. Tamahome was able to find some peace in the fact that they could still be friends.

The next day on Friday, everything was back to normal. Kagome came up to Tamahome and said hi and jokingly kicked him in his shoe. Tamahome was relieved because this meant exactly what he thought in the beginning, She was strong enough to still be friends after it was over.

After school though he was depressed. He was happy they could still be friends but make no mistake he was still hurt very deeply by the breakup. He decided he couldn't go to the dance. Kagome never went to a dance with anyone she liked so he wanted to leave that for another man that would become Kagome's new special person. He decided to drive over and drop the corsage off.

His mom drove him over and he went up to the door to ring it. As he waited for a response he debated on if he should say hes not going. Her mom answered and he said he was here to deliver the corsage. He gave it to her and turned to leave when she told him to wait. She called Kagome and said she had something to give to me. Kagome came out with a boutonniere and gave it to me without looking him in the eye and without saying a word. Her mom asked, "What's the matter? You guys not talking anymore?"

Kagome gave her mom a cold look and Kagome's mom said, "Well shes given me the look so I guess I'll talk to you later, Tamahome."

Tamahome turned around and left. That night he was extremely depressed. Kagome was at the dance and he was not. He remembered that promise he made to himself, to show her his dancing skill, but now it would never happen. A lot of stuff would never happen anymore but at least Kagome was strong and would be able to be his friend. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He dreamed of that one perfect night at the park.


	8. Chapter 8 Tamahome's Curiosity Stirs

**Chapter 8: Tamahome's Curiosity Stirs**

The Thanksgiving vacation had started. He would not have to see her for another week. They still talked a little on AIM. He then asked her one day, "Why did you want to break up?"

"u were not my perfect man, i wanted to stop it before it went to far."

"What's wrong with me, like what makes me not your perfect man?"

"Well your feminine and your shy and your kinda pathetic." Tamahome remembered all the times he was shy and made is jokingly teehee remark.

"Why do you want to be a pathetic persons friend?"

"bcuz i can, and idc how pathetic you are, ill always be your friend."

"You sound pretty mad at me lately though."

"GRR, You are a friend, but u get annoying asking all these fucking questions, goodbye."

Then she signed off. This conversation actually made Tamahome feel better. She promised that she would always be my friend. She just was probably mad because he wasn't giving her any space.

Tamahome went to sleep that night with a smile on his face. They could be friends.

It was Monday. Tamahome entered school, saying hi to his friends he hadn't talked to, and went to say hi to Kagome but she moved to the other side of the hallway and walked sideways not looking at him. Tamahome was stunned. She had just told me a week earlier that they would be friends forever.

This continued all week intill Tamahome couldn't take it anymore and IMed her one night demanding to know why she was ignoring him. She signed off immediately after. He was puzzled, that never happened before. He wondered if she had blocked him. There was only one way to find out. He asked his friend to tell him if she was on and...she was.

So she had blocked Tamahome. Blocking people was like running away. This made Tamahome want to know why even more than normal.


	9. Chapter 9 The Crusade into Hell

**Chapter 9: The Crusade into Hell**

This began the phase in which Tamahome did not think of what he was doing. He made many multiple AIM names and harassed Kagome with IMs asking why. She responded sometimes with words of hate and with threats. Why had she changed? What had he done?

Sometimes she told her friends it was because of rumors that made it to the freshman. How could that be? He never talked about her to any of his friends in fear something like that would happen. He knew she liked to talk about him and even told everyone that they had kissed. It was probably something she said but was blaming me. Maybe the two freshman girls that came up to him that one day twisted around something she said because Tamahome had no connection what so ever with any of the Freshmans.

Sometimes it was because he was too persistent. That was a lame issue cause all she had to do was tell him that and he would stop. She only would tell that to her friends. But then again if its about persistence why did she ignore him in the first place?

She then said it was because he went behind her back to her friends to find out why. He only talked to his old girlfriend about this so if anyone else found out it was her fault.

She also said that he was acting like a stalker by reading her away message and her Xanga. This he thought was just plain dumb. He always told her about the negative effects of Xangas. If she posts her life on the Internet of course people are going to see it. She even posted the town she lived in and the school she goes to go it. She should be afraid of real stalkers and not Tamahome. Using that info they could find her easily. Maybe thats what she wanted, someone to come and get her. Maybe she wasn't thinking. One site she had showed the exact location of her house on a map. Tamahome accidentally signed up for this one too because he got invited by an email but when he found out it tracked your computer IP to find out your house address he shut it down. Kagome's was still up so she was in danger of a real stalker.

Tamahome one day created a new name and talked to her disguised as someone else. They talked normally and he asked about himself and she said she was scared that they couldn't be the same way that they were in the summer. Tamahome thought about this. The only thing holding them back was the back she was ignoring him. Even now he was willing to being her close friend. That's all he wanted, friendship with a girl that mattered to him.

He would check her Xanga to find out many things. She had feelings for another guy named Inuyasha and talked about him constantly. She also spoke of suicide, which contradicted everything he felt about her being strong. She had become weak minded. So many people care about her and she wanted to kill herself. She was losing it. Tamahome was glad he had a reason to keep on living that he would never lose. That driving desire to do what his goal was, no matter if it was right or wrong, he would never give up on his goal. As long as the voice inside of him drove him to fight he would never give up. This determination allowed him to do almost anything.

He also took offense to one quote she posted on it. That quote was from a guy she was talking to and what he said did not matter. What did matter was at the end of his sentence he said teehee. He actually found this funny. All the guys she cared about said teehee. But still it hurt that it was wrong when he said it but that guy was allowed to.

Even through this period in which Tamahome was trying to find out the reason for the hate, he never once said anything bad about Kagome. Kagome on the other hand was saying a lot of stuff about him.

One day he went to the library to do some research and decided to check out the quote board because he was bored. One quote caught his eye, "Strong people choose life and do not belittle another person, weak people choose death and threat and tries to bring down other people."

This quote made Tamahome think. It was right, Kagome was being weak. All she was doing was running away from her problems. She also only tried to belittle him and even made death threats to him. Tamahome felt bad that Kagome had reduced herself to being just a weak minded person. Especially with the suicide stuff, that was just plain weak. She was even running away from life. There is so many good things in life and she is just too confused with her emotions right now to know what to do. He felt bad that she wouldn't let him help her through this hardship. Maybe she was just scared she had someone that cared for her and had actually truly fallen in love with her. He remembered that she was like this last year during her period of hardship.

He thought about how he thought that she would be strong enough to be friends after the breakup. She also talked about wanting to forget everything. Tamahome knew that was impossible. You can not forget everything we did together, he was her first kiss.

He also noticed that fact that when ever she saw him in school she made a big deal about avoiding him. If she was smiling to her friends, one glimpse of him took that beautiful smile away. She was hurting herself more by ignoring him. He was perfectly fine with looking at her and walking by her. He didn't have fear of her like she feared him. She truly couldn't even make more than one second of eye contact. If she kept that up she would never forget about him even if she wanted to. The fact remains though that she would not be able to forget him no matter what she did because he had impacted her life to greatly.

He was glad though that he manged to never make fun of her during this time. He had proven himself strong. But that was not want he wanted. He wanted harmony between him and Kagome.

It must be that new Emo phase that was going around the school. She was probably just looking for an identity, why else would she set herself up to fit into a group? She was changing her lifestyle to be like an Emo person. All the words out of her mouth now were insults to people. He guessed she felt big now that she could make fun of other people. Tamahome chuckled to himself at the thought that she did actually believe that. In doing all of her new Emo acts, she probably wanted to get rid of anyone that cared for her so she did feel alone. Who knows what she could be thinking, but Tamahome bet it wasn't anything logical. One simple sit down and talk would fix everything, yet she runs away. Runs away from everything. Afraid of life itself.

What he thought she really needed was some help but also some space. He was willing to give her the space as long as she accepted the fact that he was there to help her. She may never call on him for help but just the fact that he knows he is there would be enough.

That night he sat there and decided what he would do. She needed an example to get her out of her weakness, so she could be that strong girl again that wasn't afraid of anything, especially not afraid of talking to him. He decided to go to her house tomorrow night with a gun. He took a long look at his picture collection of Kagome. He loved these pictures. They were of Kagome back when she smiled and laughed and was happy. He wanted that Kagome back. Everyone wanted that Kagome back. He feel asleep dreaming of that one night in the park.


	10. Chapter 10 The Bullet that Ended it All

**Chapter 10: The Bullet that Ended it All**

It was raining that cold Friday night in December. It was around 11:45 pm when Tamahome had ran away from his home with a Beretta 9mm to go to Kagome's house. Now it was midnight and he was standing outside her window. Thunder and lighting was booming all about as he climbed a nearby tree to her window. Luckily she wasn't in her room and her window was easy to get open. He managed to sneak in undetected. He slid under her bed and stayed there silently.

Five minutes later Kagome came in and sat down at her computer and started checking out her sites. Tamahome slowly slid out silently and hid the gun behind him. He snuck over to the door and locked it. No one could stop him now.

"Kagome, we need to talk," stated Tamahome firmly.

Kagome yelped and spun around to see the silhouette of Tamahome standing by her door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed, anger gleaming in her eyes.

"Kagome its time, you have to make a choice. You keep saying you wish I never existed and that I should die. You say you say this stuff for fun. You have become weak, Kagome. You should have remembered that I told you I would always be there for you and I still stand by that even now. I've come to help you overcome your weakness," Tamahome drew the gun in front of him, "See this? It has one bullet. One bullet can make a big difference to whoever it hits. You claim you want to forget everything that happened but you won't be able to. You can't run from everything and eventually you will have to face it."

Tamahome walked menacingly towards Kagome with the gun held pointed at her. She backed up in till she couldn't anymore. Tamahome slowly turned the gun around and offered the handle to Kagome.

"Take this gun. If you want to kill me so bad then do it."

Kagome reached out and took the gun from Tamahome. She had a slightly scared look on her face. Tamahome felt that the fact that the rain was getting hard and slamming against the window was a bad sign but he fought back his supernatural superstitions.

"Kagome, the time I spent with you was more than I could have ever hoped for. I want you to be happy. If you would kill the only person in the world that feels this way about you then here is your chance," Tamahome then spread his arms out offering himself to be shot.

After Tamahome said this Kagome got angry for some reason. She had been acting strange ever since the incident, getting mad at praise and such and now was no different. Tamahome had no doubt though that she was strong enough not to do it.

Kagome lifted up the gun and aimed it at Tamahome. She stared at him with hard cold eyes. She whispered, "I hate you," and inched forward.

"You have no reason for hate. You are blind right now from your anger. Hate cant come without strong feelings for someone. Make your choice Kagome."

Kagome stared at him for a good minute then she lowered her gun. Tamahome knew that she had found her strength.

Suddenly she raised the gun back up and while gritting her teeth, shot the one bullet that would change everything.

Tamahome blinked in pain. The world around him was blurring as he dropped to the floor. He sat there astonished. Had Kagome really shot him? Was it by accident? No that was on purpose, but why?

Kagome lowered the gun. Thunder was booming all around them as the lighting lighted up the room. She could make out the figure of Tamahome on the floor bleeding with a bullet wound in his chest. What have I done she thought? Her expression went from anger to astonishment. She dropped the gun and fell to her knees while staring forward. What have I done, what all she could think. She had killed the only person that had every truly cared about her and still did to the very end. The one man that wanted her to be happy and to succeeded in life. The only man that still believed in her after everything she had said and done. She started to cry.

Tamahome felt the life draining out of him. The rain was increasing as though it was crying for Tamahome. His thoughts drifted to that time at the park. His first kiss. The perfect setting.

Everything was perfect.

Tamahome breathed his last breath to the thought of his first kiss.

**The End**

---------------

**Author's Notes**:

This story has a message to it. I hope you got it when you read it but if you didn't here it is for you, laid out:

Message: You make yourself look weak when you constantly run away from problems. When you make fun of people you make yourself seem even worse. Be strong and make sure you cherish those who care for you because you never know when they might not be around to care for you anymore. Don't abandon the people who care cause of hardships in your life.

My message is not trying to say that you shouldn't go out with anyone else and marry your first boyfriend or girlfriend. I'm saying you may go out with the person and decide they are not right but when you break up you shouldn't abandon your friendship with that person. Just because you went out doesn't meant that everything will never be the same. Together anyone can get through problems, the more friends you have that care about you the better. So basically this paragraph is saying, don't hate your ex boyfriend or ex girlfriend and become friends with them. YOU DEFINATLY DONT HAVE TO DO IT RIGHT AWAY. People wouldn't expect it to work right away but don't dismiss the person like they never existed. You can't get rid of the memories that you shared, especially if it was as something as important as your first kiss, like Tamahome and Kagome shared.

**Sometimes in trying to ignore the other person, you make it worse for yourself because all you think about is avoiding that person. In that case your the one hurting yourself.**

------------------

I hope you enjoyed this story. I made it for a few reasons:

1. To test out my writing ability.

2. To see if I could hide a message in the story, like my favorite director of all time Hideo Kojima of the Metal Gear Solid video game series.

3. To test if I could make a story. I want to be a game designer and I cant do much if I cant make a decent story.

No Flaming in reviews please. This is my first ever, more than one page story. Constructive criticism is wanted. Hopefully you can comment on my writing because I think I messed up on the parts like dialog.

**-------------**

**Thanks:**

I would like to give thanks out to a few people,

Morgan, for helping me come up with the title.

Ben and Laura(who unfortuantly is on vaction for a few months), for being my best friends and supporting me when I was down. Laura also inspired me to try my hand at writing. Ben was always there for me when I needed him.

Me, cause I'm sexy...

The Readers because you read my story.

Hope you enjoyed A Tragic Love. If you want a sequel with what happens with Kagome contact me at my email.

I would not mind to write a sequel cause quite frankly, I loved writing the first one. The feelings I got and the thrill of writing is really great. Now I know why Laura likes it so much. I may continue probally with some Metal Gear Solid FanFics.


End file.
